2013-01-15 Avenger Amazon Magician Model
The Embassy is a buzz with activity. A support event to help single mothers, battered women, homeless women, college graduates, and even recent high school drop outs, to find jobs, get food and clothes, boost their morale, help with setting up appointments for counseling, aiding with scheduling and getting lives organized, even help with investigating grants and loans or registering for classes to get needed skills. Some professional models have been called in, both to help some of the less fortunate ladies select some nice clothes for themselves and any children they have, and to help with makeovers to boost morale and showing some how to look presentable for job interviews. While the event is mainly for women, men aren't denied access, some young men out on their own for the first time, single fathers especially the ones with daughters, and veterans all deserve help too. The Embassy is also already home to many women and girls, homeless, seeking shelter from abusive relationships, aspiring Amazons, runaways, etc. Among them is Caitlin Fairchild, who falls into a few of those categories... possibly all of them if you skew semantics a bit. Caitlin is helping out, even if she doesn't /have/ to pay to be here, she feels she should help out where she can. Today she is carrying boxes of food, clothes, toys, and other items down to the booths so they can be distributed, and has a serene smile on her face. Okay, her attire is a bit odd, but she doesn't want to get her nice white Amazonian dress dirty, and this was the stuff she found that could fit her, though the gloves and the glasses were really nice finds. Millie is not a professional make-up artist or hair stylist, but she can handle her daily stuff with ease. She also has contacts, getting some of the professional ones to actually volenteer and come with her. She wears her own hair in a pony-tail today, purposely going with the athletic look a sexy tight jean look and a tight white t-shirt that reads: 'Women Rulez' across her chest. Her accessories are simple, but classy as well. She wears mental bangle bracelets upon each wrist which jingle and dance about when she moves and long, delicate dangling earrings with little diamonds attached to them. She does not bother with rings as she is playing with people's hair today, nor a necklace as it would subtract from the shirt message. However, she did make a point to wear two-inch high brown leather booted heels today, which snazz up what would potentially be an expensive, but plain outfit. There are others from the industry that followed Millie and her sweet talking tongue, such as a professional photographer who is loving the fact he gets to photograph some professional models without paying them to sit for him. There is actually a model scout there as well, just in case some of the young women have the potential to make it in the industry. Millie blows a bubble from her bubble gum and pops it, being a little silly on purpose as she fixes up a young teenager's hair-style. "Now, you don't listen to those sly talking boys when you go to school tomorrow," she advises. "They are cute to look at, but sooo much trouble," and she winks playfully at the teenage girl. The girl has all sorts of colorful glass beads in her hair, her hair carefully wound through and about the beads as they decorated a small braid toward the girl's right temple. It should stay in for a few weeks at least if cared for properly...even with washing. Sporting a custom made Dior tuxedo, and having a made an effort to actually clean himself up, Tony Stark arrives at the benefit. He hasn't been himself lately, and it's apparent here. There's a lack of shine and twinkle in his eyes, and as he steps out of the limo he hands off an empty rocks glass still bearing ice to his driver and he heads immediately to the bar to obtain a new one. Settling against it, he glances around and watches the goings on with a detatached air that is out of place on the industrialist. A slight frown tugs at the corners of his face as he settles in. He didn't /want/ to come, but wasn't given much of a choice by Pepper, who informed him less than two hours before the event that she had sent in the RSVP. Experiencing a moment of clarity, he decided to go through the routine of getting ready and actually show up, but he was less than thrilled about it. Models, Activists, Politicians, Wealthy Elite, Superheroes, the place is so packed with aweseome people that Caitlin has to keep forcing herself to keep on task. After carrying her eighteenth load down, she decides to get a drink, and walks over to the bar. She requests a large glass of orange juice, smiling, and then glances over at the man there... it is him, Tony Stark... Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philathropist, Iron Man... hero, hunk, inventor, the guy is the total package. She blushes and stammers, "Y... you're Tony S...s...s....stark." totally fangirling as she can sort of say she had drinks with him. She is so in shock she doesn't even notice when her drink is placed in front of her. Someone pauses to speak to Millie as she finishes up with the young teenage girl. She shakes her head and says something in return. Then, after giving the teenage girl a kiss atop her head, sends her scurrying off with a happy expression on his face. Millie is just like that, very down to Earth even if she is one of the top supermodel earners in the world. She then heads on over to the counter herself where all the happening things seem to be happening, "Two bottles of water please." Apparently she elected to be waitress for the other stylist. Fairchild's OJ is filled first before her bottle of waters are retrieved, and the only reason she hasn't really noticed Stark, is because Fairchild is blocking her view. The woman is quite tall and built, and Millie's mind is a million miles away. Then again, she hasn't heard him speak yet. Dressed in Versace, Zatanna pauses at the door in her black dress with the slit up the left side. Her ebony locks cascading around her shoulders like a lovers embrace. She places a hand on her hip as she poses for a few pictures at the entrance and then begins to walk into the party. She opens up her small hand bag and takes out a check placing it on the donation table. The woman at the table takes the check and blinks in shock, "That is very generous of you Ms. Zatara. Thank you so much." A soft chuckle escapes her lips while flpping her hair over shoulder, "It's my pleasure love. Now...I am off to enjoy all these..." Her eyes fall on a few of the men walking by her and she winks at them, "...guests." She begins to walk through the crowd towards the bar. Her hips swaying like a conga dancer. Tony Stark takes a sip his scotch (Oban, on the rocks) and glances over at the young woman. He gives a slow, measured nod of his head. When he speaks, it's not with the same verve that's been recorded by so many cameras in the past. This tone of voice is flat and quiet, "That..would be the rumor." he says, taking another sip of scotch. The growing crowd of people causes Caitlin to notice that more and more of them are well-attired, like Mr. Stark, and she suddenly slumps her shoulders as her cheeks flush, realizing she is a lowly refugee here, talking to one of the wealthiest men on the planet. Of course he's going to rebuff her a bit, she is totally underdressed, her abdomen is showing, she is way overstepping her bounds, and Stark is far too wealthy and important to waste time with moony-eyed girls. She grabs her orange juice and chugs it a bit, feeling very out of place among the well-dressed people packing around the bar. The water bottles are cheerfully accepted with a, "Thank you!" Millie always seems to say pleasentries like they actually mean something and are not done merely by routine. As Millie is spinning around, she first notices the slumping Fairchild. She beams the girl a smile, "Hi!" Warm and open, and that's first impressions, wow! "I love your hair color, so many models fight for that shade with hair dyes." A compliment right off the bat, as if Millie can sense the girl's low moment. She moves to step away however, before she halts, finally noticing Mr. Stark. Millie blinks, "Tony?" Alright, so she looks surprised! Then again, who can blame her? It has been a while since she crossed paths with the playboy. And she is not a deer caught in headlights, she swears! Just give her a moment and the look will go away. And it does..., and a sheepish smile appears on her mouth. "Hello there, long time no see. Thanks for coming out to support the cause personally, you did remember your checkbook, right?" A gentle teasing there. As she walks towards the bar, Caitlin talking to Stark catches her attention. Zatanna hmmms being an over perceptive sorceress. "Ekam eht ytterp lrig a lufituaeb gnihtemos...lrig ni ecasrev dna der." She snaps her fingers and continues to walk towards the bar. Tony Stark another sip of his Scotch and looks over to Millie, hearing her voice and it registering. His movement is almost mechanical, "Millie," he says, "Good to see you, again. Hope everything's been good." - there's an odd flatness to his voice, and he just can't find it to fill his voice with false emotion. He looks back over at Caitlin and comments in the same dry tone, "Nice Versace." Well, Fairchild can't complain about not being dressed up now! She is better dressed than Millie by a long shot, who appears /very/ casual right now. Millie looks with concern at Stark, "Tony...," her voice soft and compassionate sounding. But then, she's staring at Fairchild like something insanely strange and unrealistic just happened, and promptly looks confused. "Wha...," yep, it broke her head a little bit. The girl is not used to magic, and the passing form of the whirlwind of Johnny Storm is enough to send her head shaking. Then she looks back at Stark as if somehow he is responsible for the strangeness of this all, but nope, not him. Millie then gathers herself, "That dress looks divine on you." Though Fairchild seems to need to get over her own shock right now, so Millie gives her a second. Instead, she turns back to Stark, a slight frown upon her lips as she steps toward him, "You here for a makeover? You know, hair dressers are so /easy/ to talk to, right? I'm a hairdresser today," a light smile on her mouth. Her way of inviting Stark over for a seat and to start talking. Even after everything, Millie still cares, it's part of who she is. And she wants to give Stark a mohawk. Zatanna walks up to the bar and leans against it. The first male waiter who looks at Zatanna blinks and says, "Hel...hello. What can I...I get you?" Zatanna smiles looking over at Fairchild's new dress and nods at her work before saying, "Patron with Black Berry juice." The man nods and smiles like a school boy getting Zatanna her drink and she adds, "And get Mr. Stark a refill on his drink. On me." She leans against the bar watching the room. Tony Stark hmms, "Not sure if I'm a mohawk kind of guy. But we'll see.." he says, and about then Zatanna shows up and buys him a drink. He gives her a nod, "Miss Zatara." he drains the rest of his Oban in one go, and offers the empty glass to the bartender, "Thanks, chief." he says flatly, before regarding the famous magician again, "Thank you for the refill." - something is definitely off about him, that's for sure. Millie glances over at the famous magician, and smiles softly, "Miss Zatara," in greeting. She then warmly says, "I'm Millie Collins." Many know her face, but not their name unless they are into models or tennis. But then back at Stark, and she steps forward...yep, if Stark isn't careful, he is going to get his cheek pinched. "I'll keep the buzzers away, just some gel. And goodness Tony, you are going to make me cry," and she actually pouts at the grown man. And if Stark permits him, Millie will eye the drink to make sure he doesn't spill it on her (he has in the past) and leans in to give him a warm hug. "It /is/ good to see you, even if you remind me of Ebenezer Scourge right now." The teasing helps hide a little bit of the obvious worry in her tone. "You keep this up, all the girls are going to be buying you drinks, and you will be drunker than a skunk." It is moments like these, that reveal her small-town upbringing. She then starts to pull away, smiling up at Stark. The physical expression was one of friendilness and warmth, rather than of seduction or hitting on Tony. If this doesn't work, she's totally going to ask Zatanna to magick up some happy pills for Stark. As she lowers her lip, "Whats a matter Anthony? Are you having a bad day?" She runs a hand over her smooth stomach. Zatanna motions to Millie, "A pleasure Mrs Collins. Why don't you ask Mrs Collins to dance Tony. Something tells me she wants too." Zatanna smiles softly. Tony Stark sips his Scotch. "Yeah, I don't know if there's enough drinks here for that." he says in reply to Millie's statement about girls buying him drinks. "Bad day? Try weeks..months even." he takes another long drink and looks broodingly into his glass. He keeps this up, and he might succeed in outbrooding another well known playboy billionaire. He glances past the glass down at his feet, "I don't recall putting on my dancing shoes for this gala, actually." he responds to Zatanna. He looks back up, scanning the party goers. "Oh...it's Miss, but please, call me Millie." She most certainly is not married, the thought making the young woman blush a bit even after years in the social lime-light. "And I have water bottles to drop off." Shame on her for getting distracted! And Tony doesn't even respond to her hug. She really shouldn't taken it personal..Tony is just...Tony. But she smiles a bit tensely, "We are all alive and well, and helping others in need. There are many things to be thankful for today. Please, pardon me." Millie isn't really sure what to do with herself right now, feeling frustrated and helpless, so apparently thinks it better to leave him in the care of Zatanna who he is responding better to. Anyway, she has drinks to delivery, which she does to someone cutting and styling hair, as well as to a make-up artist who are thankful to have their water as they are very busy right now and couldn't get it themselves. Zatanna grins and says, "I could fix that too. But I will be good." She winks at Tony and pushes herself off the bar. She does lean in and whisper to Tony, "However when a beautiful woman is expressing an interest in you Anthony. It means she might be a good ear to listen. You might be surprise on what she could do. Perhaps going after her would brighten your evening." She lifts her glass at the hero and begins to walk away from the man. Tony Stark listens when Zatanna whispers to him. Lets it sink in for a few moments and watches her walk away in the meantime. He finishes his drink again in record time, but instead of asking for a refill he sets the tumbler on the bar and walks after Millie. When he catches up he calls out simply, "Hey." and hopes she hears him. Millie is heading back to her little 'work area', tidying up some things as no one is in her chair currently. She turns around at the 'Hey', and glances around Stark as if searching for Zatanna. She smiles softly though, "Hey yourself." She's holding a hairbrush, twirling it absently about her fingers with ease. She decides against saying anything further, as if waiting to see what Tony wanted to talk about. Tony Stark looks troubled, that much is obvious. There's no hint as to its cause, but it's there none the less. He looks down and around, as if searching for something, but then looks back into your eyes and nods. "I just wanted to say..sorry.." he sighs a bit, "for acting like a robot back there. The past little while..has been rough." he says finally. "I don't know if I can talk about it, but I'm trying to get through it." Millie relaxes then, her shoulders not as stiff. Her smile turns more warm, "No, it's fine Tony. I'm just concerned. I know we haven't been close for ages, my goodness, Iron Man didn't even exist then." She sighs at that, she won't share the worries she has over /that/ with Tony, especially right now. "I /do/ still care though, I believe I always will. So if you need a friend, I'm here. To talk, or just to go out and do something silly like try to redefine fashion for Times maganize cover men." She moves to put the brush back down so she doesn't fidget with it. But then she says a little more seriously, "It's going to be okay, Tony. I know you have been through a lot, but you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You will pull through this, I /know/ you will, whatever /this/ is." Simple faith in her fellow man, that's Millie for you again. Tony Stark reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder and nods. "Thanks. I appreciate that a lot, but I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't being cold on purpose..at least not like I used to be, anyway." She was one of the silly girls that still believed even when Tony acted that way, he still honestly cared. "I know, your life is just constantly in high gear. Have you thought of just taking a breather? And I mean an honest breather, not a party one?" She 'eyes' Stark there at that one. She doesn't pull away from Stark's touch in the least, but nor does she lean into it, merely accepting it casually. "Have you thought of fishing?" A twitch of her lips there...she has this horror image that actually causes her to stifle laughter of her dropping a grenade in the water and calling it 'fishing'. "But seriously, just something relaxing." Tony Stark shakes his head, "I..don't really have time for a breather, you know? Kinda busy doing that whole superhero gig - not exactly the best hours, but someone has to do it. So yeah..fishing? Not so much. Got out of the weapons business, too." he's saying this deadpan, but there's a touch of his dry, biting sense of humor involved there. "I don't know if I could relax these days even if I want to. But, I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't you back there. I know you just were trying to help." A nod at that, "Let me then just share one bit of wisdom that was taught to me," Millie says. She actually looks really serious right now. "You /need/ a day of rest. Your muscles won't get better if you don't rest them. The same goes for your mind, your health, everything. There are those weeks, where you just can't afford it, but at the soonest time, you have to /make/ the time. Not that an emergency might not come up, but you should try." She then sighs softly. "That's it, that's the advice. Take it or leave it," she smiles gently then, dropping the topic. "It is good to see you though. I'm glad you could make this event, it is an important one I believe. It doesn't just help with money, it helps empower people to change their own lives." Safter topic choice, no? Tony Stark nods, "Advice duly noted and taken into consideration." he says gently, before nodding quietly in agreement with the event, "Well if there's somebody that knows about changing their life, it's me..who am I to begrudge others who want to do the same thing?" "Everyone needs a helping hand at times," Millie discusses. "I'm forever thankful for the helping hands that were extended to me over the years, especially when I was younger." She means high school age. "I want to be able to share that experience with as many people as possible." This is something Millie has always felt passionate about, helping others, making a difference, being the first to step forward.... "What about you? You mentioned changing your life, but in what was are you really proud of?" She sounds curious, wanting to know, and perhaps it is an indirect act to get Stark to think on positive things. Tony Stark reaches up with thumb and forefinger and drags at the corners of his mouth briefly. He mmms. "Well, obviously, building Iron Man..he's definitely been able to make the world safer." he says quietly. A smile at that, "Tony Stark, a hero. That is certainly a change. Not that I ever doubted you had it in you, but I'm surprised you decided to discover that yourself quite 'literally'." Millie rolls her eyes at that, "You always have to do things the dangerous way!" She sighs dramatically, just being herself and a bit light-hearted. Not that she doesn't have quite serious moments, she just usually have those in private. "And I'm sure there are other things than just Iron Man. You mentioned getting out of the weapon business, so what is Stark Enterprises doing instead?" Millie moves to lean against the make-shift counter that has her hair styling things laid out neatly and in order. Her head tilts slightly to the side, sending her pony tail bouncing slightly and briefly. Tony Stark ponders that a moment, "Yeah, well I've never been one to do things the easy way." and one corner of his mouth curls slightly, "Clean energy. Looking to make a splash in the field. No one's moved to take a decisive move in that direction, yet." Millie's eyes light up at that, "Truly?!" She sounds excited, "Oh, that's /wonderful/ Tony. It's about time someone did. The oil companies have been too powerful and power hungry, it's good to get someone that honestly cares in there and cannot be intimidated. I can't wait!" she does look really happy about this. Tony Stark gives a slight chuckle and looks down briefly, before looking back up, "Yeah, I figured I'd see what would happen when I go after the oil companies where they live. Besides, I can't have all that industrial space just sitting there unused. Might as well re-tool and do something with that." he says with a slight shrug, "So um, what have you been doing? Keeping busy?" Millie smiles brilliantly, "It's good that you have," fully supportive of Tony. She then nods, "Yes. Still modeling and community service, plenty of stuff for charity. I'm thinking of having some sort of local Tennis match for charity. Something with high profile figures, but I haven't decided what yet since it be the first time I've done a charity project all on my own before." Millie moves her hands about gracefully as she speaks, animated. "I'm a little wary of next years Fashion Week, though there was talk of inviting me again. Not after what happened /last/ time." She makes a bit of a face. She almost lost her career over it, heck, she almost landed in jail! She sighs then, "And just last week after a photo shoot, I find a man being shot at and attacked by /intergang/ of all things. I really know how to get my nose into trouble. Luckily, nothing really bad happened, least...I hope not," sounding concerned again. "I got him to a taxi and went in the other direction like he said to do...," sounding thoughtful. "Actually, I wonder, if you might know the man? He said his name was Nate Grey." Tony Stark shakes his head, "No.." he begins, thinking. "The name doesn't sound familiar at all, but I guess I could talk to someone in SHIELD - maybe they've heard of him. Just don't get yourself in too much trouble, I might not be available to pull your still amazing butt from the fire, ok?" She then smirks at that, "What are you talking about? I'll call my modeling friends, we /did/ solve a murder after all and pulled our own butts out of a literal fire." Not that she really would, she still has nightmares about that...where she can't breathe, and the feel of the heat. She then shrugs lightly, "I think he was with some heroic community, it didn't sound like SHIELD. I just want to make sure he's alright." She then mmms, "And if I can call you in an emergency, does this mean I get an Iron Man signal on my penthouse roof?" Tony Stark hmms, "Not exactly, but the suit has cell capabilities so you can just call me like normal." he points out. He runs a hand through his hair. Millie seems to consider that. "You still have the same number," her expression thoughtful. Yes, after all these years, she still has it saved. "I still have mine, if you still have it written down," a twitch of her lips. "If you hear anything about Nate Grey of course." Now there is some teasing there. Tony Stark reaches into his poccket and pulls out his Starkphone, "Haven't deleted a number for years." he says quietly, "Of course..if I hear anything about this Grey individual." he says, slipping then phone back in his trouser pocket. "It must have a full memory by now," and Millie wrinkles her nose cutely at Stark. Though she jests about it, she really tries not to think too much upon that Stark Fact. "Though was that a newer model?" She hrms, and goes to pull her own phone from her backpocket. It has a cute little 'Hello Kitty' phone chain hanging from it. It is one of the newer models of Starkphones, "I love these things," she says. "I tweet and /everything/." Yep, a Stark Tech fan, all the way. "Ah, and if it goes straight to voicemail, it means I'm on the job. Usually best to text me to get the fastest response," she advises. And if Stark isn't careful, he gets a photo snapped of his face. She has to update the photo in her phonebook after all! Millie smiles sheepishly, looking obviously guilty. She doesn't expect a phone call later, but the girl can hope to see the new photo pop up on her screen. Tony Stark goes into automatic mode when the cameraphone gets held up and he smiles brightly, even if it's not reflected in his eyes. He nods, "Oh yeah, I get whatever is the latest and greatest six months before it gets announced so I can work out the bugs and add improvements personally. Though I always overmodify my personal version, so it's always just a little bit cooler than what everyone else gets." he hmms, "Tweet, eh? I usually have my PR department do all that for me." "That's boring," and Millie rolls her eyes at that. "The fun of Twitter, is keeping in contact with those that are honestly interested in what you do, and it's a way to advertise the good you are doing and encourage others to do the same. Personal connection Tony." She waggles a finger at Tony before slipping the phone back away into her back pocket after assigning the new photo to Stark's name...it ironically reads Starkie, but luckily, he can't see her screen at that moment. "Well, now I know not to follow you on twitter, it's not even you," and she sighs at that. Tony Stark shrugs, "If you want to know what I'm up to, you can always text..I just value my privacy. I keep my fans close but my personal circle closer." Millie mmms at Tony's words. Should she take him at his word? With Stark, nothing ever seems straight forward, but that may just be her own perspective. But finally, she nods, "Alright, I'll text." And when Millie says she is going to do something, she really does it. To her, her word is a binding contract. And her smile lights up her face again, "I'll just have to agonize over what to text, like all females do. So give me a couple days," humor in her tone. Millie will think of something random and fun to text. Tony Stark smirks softly, in spite of his ongoing mood, "No problem. I'm sure whatever you want to say will be fine, though, so don't worry yourself too much." "Of course I do. You're Tony Stark, and I'm a female. I have to compete with all the other females in the sea, and appear more bright and interesting then them," humor in her tone. Millie does not lack self-confidence in the least. But she looks really happy when she succeeds in making you smirk. "I knew practicing my wit would get me somewhere," and she winks at you. Tony Stark hmms, "Well, there is that." but says no more, not wanting to paint himself in any other light. He lets things go silent a moment and slips his hands into his pcokets. Millie frowns slightly, obviously looking concerned again. Stark is the type to /never/ be out of something to say. But she then smiles a bit more, and moves to raise a hand to touch your cheek gently, a motion that is supposed to be comforting. "You really have changed Tony. I hope I can get a chance to know the new 'you'." She of course puts a positive spin on things, as that's just what she does. She wishes she know what to do to make Tony feel better, to smile again, but she doesn't want to push her luck. "I should likely get back to new hair styles, and spreading the cheer and support," her voice pitched softly. Tony Stark shrugs a little and looks into your eyes. He speaks, and it's definitely the tone of someone who's going through something, "Well, watch what you wish for. You just might get it. Besides, the new me isn't that all that different from the old me. Just a little older, but I'm not sure about the wiser..and yeah, I should get going too. Have a check to write." he says softly. "Tony...," there is so much Millie could say right then, but she isn't sure it would make a dent right now. So she then smiles softly instead, brushing the pads of her fingers one last time across your cheek before lowering her hand. "It will be fine Tony. And I'll be there to brighten up your day later this week. Also again, thank you, on behalf of these women. It means a /lot/ to them." She didn't once look away from Tony's gaze, or shy from it. She did look compassionate however, concerned, perhaps even curious...but Millie has learned self-restraint, and will not push when Stark isn't ready to open up. Tony Stark nods, "I'm sure it might be, eventually - it just won't be anytime soon." and another response, "I know it does. I'll see you later, Mills." he says softly and turns as he walks away he might be gently heard speaking into his phone. "JARVIS, have Happy bring the car around. I think I'm ready to go home." he says, quietly. Once acknowledged, he makes a stop at the donation table and writes a check for five million dollars, dropping it into the fishbowl set aside for such things, and heads towards the car as if it were someone who just wrote a check for the groceries. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs